Soliloguy Scientific
Soliloguy Scientific is a location-based challenge in Commander Lilith & the Fight for Sanctuary. This challenge is worth 5 Badass Rank. Strategy To complete this challenge, 5 ECHOs containing the research logs of Cassius Leclemaine must be recovered. Locations # On the ground a short way past the first set of vending machines, at the beginning of the area. # On the ground, behind a Loot Nest on the slope beyond Test Candidate Detention and leading to the Experimentation Room. # In the hallway past the Experimentation Room and leading to the Observation Deck. # On a table in the Observation Deck, in front of the second set of vending machines. # In a small chamber beyond the Paradise Bio-Lab where Cassius can be found. This chamber is only accessible after Cassius has been defeated. SoliloguyScientific-01.jpg|ECHO 1 location SoliloguyScientific-01M.jpg|ECHO 1 on map SoliloguyScientific-02.jpg|ECHO 2 location SoliloguyScientific-02M.jpg|ECHO 2 on map SoliloguyScientific-03.jpg|ECHO 3 location SoliloguyScientific-03M.jpg|ECHO 3 on map SoliloguyScientific-04.jpg|ECHO 4 location SoliloguyScientific-04M.jpg|ECHO 4 on map SoliloguyScientific-05.jpg|ECHO 4 location SoliloguyScientific-05M.jpg|ECHO 4 on map Transcripts ECHO #1 "Marvelous news! While foraging in an abandoned facility, I came across some old Dahl miners dying of a strange illness! When 2 explained I was a scientist, their leader welcomed me with open arms. He was most curious about my research into bio-domes. Before I left, he asked that I inspect the health of his men, and ease what suffering I could. Apparently, they survived a mining accident of some kind." ECHO #2 "Before meeting the Scarab 191 crew, I feared my life's work died the day Atlas abandoned me. But the spores I've discovered in these miners' lungs fill me with incalculable joy! Hector has promised he will retrofit this Dahl facility with state-of-the-art equipment, IF I use my research to make Pandora more inhabitable. We have titled our new endeavor: Project Paradise!" ECHO #3 "I've always found it odd that this planet's soil lacks the essential building blocks for mature flora. Yet while the land itself resists growth from desert to tundra, I've discovered a way forward! Upon careful observation, the same spores that fill these men's lungs can be found in the greater Pandoran atmosphere! Take a deep breath, Cassius. Measure twice, change the world once!" ECHO #4 "A breakthrough of the most gaseous variety! While observing the miners, one expelled an indomitable vapor. Ooh, how it reeked! But as I gagged and gasped, I realized that this unsolicited fart is my path forward. I will develop a gas to spur Pandora's indigenous spores into a period of accelerated growth! Now, the question becomes how to ensure this gas cannot affect humans!" ECHO #5 "Drat, the espresso machine is broken again. That's the fifth time this week! No matter. Despite my inability to create a gas safe for humans, I'm certain another breakthrough is around the corner. I will make Pandora a paradise. And afterwards, ah, the people will say, Cassius, why he did it, what a man! He made Pandora a paradise! Is that dashing bespectacled scientist single? Perhaps then there will not only be spores in the air, but love!" Notes Media Soliloguy Scientific